Switching Places
by Witch of Peachan
Summary: Teitan and Teito look alike. Fray and Frau look alike. So it would make sense that they were mistaken for one another.. Right? But does that mean Teito has to pose as a girl? Full Sum. Inside Rating may go up.


Summary: Teitan was a normal girl, but just happened to be unlucky enough to find herself falling from a bridge and onto the weird blonde man known at Fray. Stuck in a life or death situation, they both mysteriously faded into white only to find themselves in a strange world. Why the hell is everyone calling Teitan "Teito"? And why is some freaky looking guy after her? The most important question of all.. Where the hell are they!?

Author's Note: Teito and Frau'll come in.. Maybe next chapter? Maybe it'll be longer, as well. I still don't know how I'm going to have them find out where they are. Feel free to give suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own 07-Ghost, Teito Klein, Frau, or any of the characters that may come in later. Teitan and Fray I might own.. I don't know. They are just spin-offs, so I half own them. Besides, if I owned the series, there'd be more shounen-ai!

Anyway, on with the show! I hope you enjoy! ~.^

***************************************************

She had been falling. To her death? It was said that if you hit the surface of the water it was as if hitting concrete. She had prepared for that - almost. She felt like she was going to die today, just that awful, pit of your stomach feeling.

Head first, she barely heard her friends screaming her name as she plummeted down towards the water. In slow motion at that. She always thought her death would have been a quick one. Her heart raced. It was way too much for her to handle. She took in one last breath and closed her eyes tightly.

And then a crash.

"Augh!" She landed on her back a little less than gently. Her eyes blinked open painfully, greeting the light. "Am.. Am I…?" With that, she fell backwards limply.

**************************************************

He sighed heavily, rearing the engine on his boat. It was fairly sized, enough for a few people to crowd on. His original plan was to pick up a couple of beautiful ladies on his ride around.

Then there was a scream from above. He pulled his aquatic vehicle around in a "U", frowning deeply. What exactly was that? Several, faint shouts with the added shadow above him made him glance up. He glanced up too late, apparently.

That was the crash.

He was knocked to his back, cradling something in his arms. Groaning, he sat up painfully slow, seeing as there was unpleasant shudders crawling down his spine. "Am.. Am I…?" His brow raised to the woman in his arms. Short, healthily thin with soft features and brunette. The girl looked fairly peaceful, but obviously in pain no worse than himself.

He frowned deeply, struggling to shift to the engine. With a sigh, he gently placed the girl that had fallen onto him onto one of his cushioned seats. How troublesome.

He shook his head, weaving between stationary boats and back to the docks.

**************************************************

"Oi. Oi chickie." The girl groggily blinked her eyes open, raising a stiff arm to her forehead. She starred up, then widened her eyes. Starring back at her was a mess of jagged, blond hair and amazing blue eyes. She flushed a deep red, then threw her arm out with a shout. Leaping from the bed, she rushed towards any door.

It pushed open quickly, she took the chance to jump out - only to be caught under her arms by another strong pair of them.

She struggled against the grip, flailing, screaming. There was a groan from behind her, then she got pulled back. "Geez, if you'd just look underneath you… You would see that there is no way down, brat."

The girl glanced down, then gasped, attempting to cling onto her savoir. It seemed he was right.. There was no way down but.. Straight down thirty feet into a rock path, then she would've tumbled back into the water. Speaking of water… She was alive? And not wet? What gives?!

She turned to look up, meeting with blue eyes again; she couldn't help but simply… Stare. The man frowned, hoisting her over his shoulder with an irritated look on her face. The girl blinked in confusion, then began her flailing, "P-Put me down you-"

"Fray." She blinked several times, ceasing her struggles, "Wh.. What?"

"My name. Fray."

The girl sat there for a moment until she was hurled back onto the bed. "And.." She looked back up at Fray, who had crossed his arms. "It would be at least polite if you would introduce yourself. Seeing as how you crash landed on me, in my boat and I carried you to my house and treated your wounds."

The girl looked down at herself, seeing nothing; then glanced at her shirt collar. Her eyes widened - blood. And it looked like it would stain. She gaped at it for a moment. "Ahem."

"O-Oh.. T-Teitan." She glanced away from the blonde, swinging her legs around gently making her heels hit the bed every few seconds. Fray glanced the girl over; she was small, brown hair cut into a pixie cut, and deep green eyes. The girl had a rounded face with delicate features, though her frame made her look boy-ish. Her bust wasn't that big, while her hips were narrow. So if she wanted to, she could pose as a male; but a feminine one.

"Wh.. What're you starring at!?" He jumped in surprise, his blue eyes meeting with her green ones. The man smirked a bit, a large hand patting and ruffling the small girl's hair, "Nothing to get over excited about, brat."

Her cheeks puffed out as they tinted into a soft pink colour. "I'm not a brat, you bastard!" She began to flail around under his hand; while doing so, she smacked over his small, flimsy desk near the bed. Fray's eyes widened as he shifted from standing in front of the girl to the small wooden piece within a blink of an eye. A tense moment passed between them…And then the desk fell apart, several magazines toppled from the interior and onto the ground. Teitan took a moment to stare at them, frozen in her place for a moment before beginning to shriek obscenities, "YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!"

Her finger jabbed right at the pages of her furry. Topless women in several different [supposed to be sexy] positions littered the pages. The male had been frozen, a shocked look on his face that basically said: "I can't believe that just flippin' happened!" on his face as his stash was revealed to the girl. He shook himself out of it after her outburst giving a small shrug as his face flushed, "Hey, a guy can only be so perfect."

"YOU'RE NOT PERFECT, YOU SICK FREAK!"

"How does having porn make me a freak!?"

"IT DOES, OKAY!"

They bantered back and forth for a while, Teitan having no true argument but the fact that "porn is not okay!".

"What, a guy can't jack sometimes?"

"OH, THAT'S OBSE--!" A large crash stopped their arguing, flickering the lights until they completely burnt out. They both looked towards the door, Fray's eyes narrowed before jogging over to the edge. Glancing down for a long moment, he leapt off and disappeared.

Teitan was left there, gapping. "Wh.. What!? W-wait for me!" She sped over to the ledge, skidding to a stop to look for a sensible way down. There was absolutely no way she was jumping. She had her thrill of falls, thanks.

No ladder, no conveniently large stepping stones, either. What gives?! She held back a groan as she saw what basically looked like a plastic wall climbing thing that would be at an amusement park. Except replace the multi-colored 'rocks' with rotting wood and sharp pieces of stone sticking out of a rodent infested half-a-home. A shudder ran down the girl's spine as she turned around on her knees, toeing around for the safest places to step.

"Okay.. Doing good…" She had been shaking most of the way down, only ten feet - so she had twenty to go. Awesome -- SQUEAK.

She froze in mid-climb, eyes widening as she slowly glanced over to the source of the dreaded noise. To her horror, it was. A giant rat! She gasped, letting go of the wall with a loud shriek. Before she realized it, she began to fall the distance to the ground, having a small flashback and -- "You just love falling, don't you?" She blinked, eyes opening a crack, starring into the scowling face of her new blonde 'friend'. Hero, maybe - if she dared..

"I.. Rats." A simple statement, a rational fear of rats.

His brow raised before he sighed, putting the girl to the ground, "I thought I told you to stay there." Teitan blinked a few times in disbelief, "Wh.. What?! No you didn't! You said nothing!" She clenched her fists, holding them waist level.

The blonde man looked back at her, blinking a couple of times. He.. He didn't? He could have sworn he did.. Shaking his head, he turned, waving a hand at her, announcing a mumbled, "Whatever." before he walked off once more.

She stared after the man, scrunching up her face angrily as she followed after him at a quick pace to catch up, "What the hell do you mean 'whatever'?! Hey! I'm freaking talking to you--!" He spun around, cutting her off mid-sentence and slapping a hand over her mouth. They stood like that for a moment before he tugged her close, shifting them behind a tree. She squirmed uncomfortably, muttering and trying to scream, though she stopped when he sent her a darkened look.

"You mean you didn't get him?" A male voice.

"No he ran off." Another one?

Teitan blinked, eyes narrowing slightly at the new voices.

"It'll be hard getting rid of the one they call, 'Zerel'."

The second snorted, "We just have to get him in the open, that's when it's a good time to take him out."

"Dude. You don't get it." There was a slight pause. Maybe one was shaking his head? "This guy has taken down dozens on his own. A hit man. They say he's faster than imagination. And he says the same phrase each time he kills."

Fray shifted against her, pulling his hand from silencing her to reach into his inside pocket. She gasped at him as he tugged out a rather shiny, powerful looking pistol. Her eyes widened as she looked up at his face, shivering at his darkened expression. He lent down close to her ear, barely a whisper, "Don't move." And all she could do was nod.

He released her, shoving her into the underbrush as he wiped around the trunk of the tree. She stumbled into the leaves and twigs, making unnecessary noises like a struggle. There was two clicking sounds as she toppled over.

"What the hell was that?!" Two sets of footsteps came close at a quick pace - "The fuck?!" A gun shot. A scream of pain and fear. Teitan shuddered there uselessly. What in the world was happening!? The girl let out a small whimper as she heard a muffled thud, followed by an amused release of air. "Come out. I know where you are."

That same chill ran down her spine at the sound of Fray's cold voice. What had happened in the span of two moments ago and now..? Had he always been like this? From the sound of what the two mysterious men were saying, apparently he had-- "AUGH!" She coughed, struggling against the rope tying around her neck, strangling her. She couldn't breath!

A hoarse voice growled in her ear, the first voice..! "How much did you hear?" She gasped, unable to say anything. Could this guy REALLY not comprehend that she wasn't able to speak with this tied around her throat?

He growled once more, "What are you--" A click stopped him mid sentence, his hold still on her neck. Teitan didn't even have to look behind her to see what was happening. A shard of broken mirror had hung itself in a tree, letting her see the frightening look on Fray's face as he pressed the gun to the back of the man's head.

"May God be with you."

Teitan's eyes widened even more as she gradually lost consciousness. She heard a faint shot, falling to the ground softly as she still saw white. Okay, she'd passed out several times, but she knew she shouldn't see white!

She heard a groan next to her, turning her head, she barely saw Fray drop his gun and grab the sides of his head, "What the hell..!?" The blonde growled out as he fell on the ground, literally fading. Teitan gasped through her own vision as he disappeared, struggling, but the scenery around her faded as well.

Frick, she was having the worst day ever!

****

Please R&R! Any suggestions, constructive criticism would be much appreciated as well!

Thanks~!


End file.
